ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turteltauben aufgepasst - der Valentionstag ist nah! (30.01.2008)
Meister, Meister! Endlich ist der Tag nah, an dem du „Du-weißt-schon-wem“ deine heimliche Liebe gestehen kannst, kupo! Es ist nämlich bald so weit - der Valentionstag steht vor der Tür, kupo! Wie schon in den letzten Jahren veranstaltet die M.H.M.U. (Mog-Haus-Management-Union) wieder das große Schokoladenhälften-Spiel in den drei großen Heimatnationen, an dem alle Abenteurer teilnehmen können, kupo! Wie? Ob du auch mitmachen darfst, kupo? Aber natürlich! Und besonders viel Spaß macht das ganze, wenn du mit der Person deines Herzens gemeinsam daran teilnimmst, kupo!　♪ Illustration by Mitsuhiro Arita Aber Meister! Warum sitzt du denn Trübsal blasend alleine im Mog-Haus herum, kupo!? Wie bitte? Du beneidest uns Moogles dafür, dass wir so viel Freizeit haben, uns ständig in die Leben der Abenteurer einzumischen? Also wirklich... Das ist nicht sehr nett, kupo... Wie? Eigentlich hast du nur so schlechte Laune, weil du beim Gedanken an den Valentionstag vor Aufregung schon seit Tagen kein Auge zugemacht hast, kupo? Du befürchtest, dass du den Valentionstag ganz alleine verbringst, kupo? Oder noch schlimmer... Dass dich ein anderes Paar aus Mitleid mit auf einen Ausflug zur Misareaux-Küste nimmt, kupo? Nur keine Sorge, kupo! Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du zu diesem besonderen Ereignis nicht alleine im Mog-Haus herumsitzt, kupo! Ich gebe dir schon den nötigen Schubs in die richtige Richtung und mache dir Mut, damit du die Person deines Herzens ansprechen kannst, kupo! Ich habe übrigens ein paar Abenteurer nach ihren Lovestories gefragt. Vielleicht helfen sie dir ja auch, den ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu machen, kupo!? Lies am besten erst einmal, wie es anderen Verliebten ergangen ist, kupo! Das wird dir sicherlich Mut machen. Süß wie Herzschokolade oder zartbitter wie Goblin-Schokolade... Der Valentionstag ist auf jeden Fall ein Ereignis, das so schnell keiner vergisst, kupo! ---- Abenteurerin L., Hume, Diabolos Ich bin gerade dabei, Crawler-Kokons zu sammeln. Ich möchte Seide für einen Umhang daraus spinnen, damit ich mich bei meinem Freund für den Ring bedanken kann. Er hat mir diesen Ring zum Abschied geschenkt hat, bevor er in die Ferne zog... Natürlich mache ich den Umhang auch selbst. Am Valentionstag werde ich an dem Ort auf ihn warten, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind... Natürlich weiß ich, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht auftauchen wird... Aber er ist und bleibt nun mal der einzige für mich... Abenteurerin J., Elvaan, Remora Ja, ich habe auch etwas für einen Freund von mir besorgt. Auch, wenn mir das niemand glaubt, aber ich hege wirklich nichts als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn. Er ist Paladin und ich gehe gerne mit ihm auf Abenteuer, weil ich mich so sicher und geborgen bei ihm fühle. Neulich hat er mir sogar das Leben gerettet! Da dachte ich mir, dass ich ihm als Dank doch wenigstens etwas Schokolade zum Valentionstag geben könnte... Wie!? Es scheint, als stecke mehr dahinter als reine Freundschaft? Nein, ganz ehrlich!!! Ich habe ihn halt einfach nur... besonders lieb... Abenteurer H., Tarutaru, Shiva Mein Linkshell-Kamerad G.G hat mich zum Valentionstag damit beauftragt, eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Die Empfängerin der Nachricht ist eine Abenteurerin namens S. Sie hat die ganzen Ingwer-Kekse gebacken, die mein Freund G.G haufenweise im Auktionshaus gekauft hat. Er hat sie schon oft in der Stadt gesehen, aber sich nicht getraut, sie anzusprechen! Seine Nachricht ist kurz und bündig: „Ich möchte deine Kekse jeden Tag essen!“ Ja, man könnte meinen, er ist einfach nur verfressen und will einfach nur umsonst Kekse abstauben... Aber ich kenne ihn sehr gut und weiß, dass er nicht so gut mit Worten umgehen kann. Er kann seine Gefühle halt nur in so einem Satz ausdrücken... Seltsam, seine Nervosität hat mich jetzt schon nahezu angesteckt! Abenteurerin M., Mithra, Valefor Ich erinnere mich an all dies, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen! An die harte Reise von den Valkurm-Dünen bis nach Jeuno... An den beschwerliche Ritt auf einem Chocobo bis in die Altepa-Wüste, um dort an einem lauen Sommerabend das Feuerwerk zu bestaunen... An das romantische Lagerfeuer am Strand der Bibiki-Bucht... In all diesen Erinnerungen kommt mein Freund C vor. Und doch... habe ich ihn jetzt an ein anderes Mädchen verloren... Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben musste ich erfahren, was wirklicher Verlust bedeutet... Aber jetzt habe ich es satt, in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen und mir fest vorgenommen, mich an diesem Valentionstag neu zu verlieben! Abenteurer K, Galka, Gilgamesh Letzten Valentionstag hatte ich einfach nicht den Mut, dem Mädchen, das ich mag, meine Liebe zu gestehen. Ich konnte mir das selbst nicht verzeihen und habe daraufhin versucht, mich durch ununterbrochenes Abschließen von Entsendungsmissionen, dem Wetten beim Allkampf und sogar dem ständigen Kämpfen mit den Notorischen Monstern im Behemoth-Dominion, dem Drachen-Nest und dem Tränental abzulenken! Aber egal, was ich auch versuche... Sie will mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen! Ich fürchte, es bleibt mir keine andere Wahl! Dieses Jahr muss ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen und ihr endlich meine Liebe gestehen! ---- Veranstaltungszeitraum Das Ereignis findet vom Montag, den 4. Februar 2008 um 9.00 Uhr (GMT+1) bis zum Freitag, den 15. Februar 2008 um 9.00 Uhr (GMT+1) statt. Ereignis-Moogles Um am Ereignis teilzunehmen, müsst ihr einen der Ereignis-Moogles in den folgenden Arealen ansprechen. Von den Moogles erfahrt ihr auch, was ihr bei dem Ereignis tun müsst. * Süd-San d'Oria (J-9) * Nord-San d'Oria (D-8) * Bastok-Minen (I-9) * Bastok-Markt (G-8) * Windurst-Weiher (F-5) * Windurst-Wälder (K-10) Kategorie:Spezielle Ereignisse